custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Thode (Fractures Alternate Universe)
yey! Ganon reference yay! :D Also I do adore this moc! You should post a how-to on that sniper-rifle! That shizz is da bomb! :D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, glad you spotted the reference. XD Thanks, I'm really glad to hear that you like it. That means an awful lot. :D I'm pleased that you like the rifle too. It took me quite a while to make. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I'm a little preoccupied with exams and my new girlfriend at the moment, but I'll be sure to look into making a how-to if you think it's that good. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] HE ''LOST ''FINGERS WHEN HE BECAME A TOA?! lol jk But in all seriousness, he kinda reminds me of someone... Rorschach maybe? They both commited murder many times (Thode killing many more, obviously) They're both on the shorter side, both have creepy masks, and both were once considered heroes. just an observation.Rannok 04:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Caption One of the picture captions reads "I don't don't usually drink beer..." Out of curiosity, is that a typo or a joke? [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99']] 22:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's meant as a joke, but it could be easily changed if you can think of a better alternative. :P How about "I don't usually don't drink that much beer." Nah, that wouldn't be funny... at all. XD The whole point of the caption is that it makes Thode look badass. :P Quote I just realized that Thode's quote "Life is just nature's way of keeping meat fresh." was a line spoken by the Ninth Doctor in ''The Doctor Dances. -- Jahoan17 Correct. :P One of the Ninth Doctor's more questionable utterances and yet another example of Doctor Who influencing me subconsciously. XD Plasma Toa Thode is so cool he inspired me to make my own evil Toa of Plasma! He is gonig to be the main antagonist of my first story on the wiki, as well! Zombiejiger (talk) 21:59, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear it. :P It's always nice to hear that I've made a character dynamic enough to inspire someone to write. :D This guy has got to be my favorite Bobthedoctor27 character. Of all time. Forever. In my future, unposted storyline, I even have a reference to him :P It's actually just a reference in the backstory of one of my primary characters, and takes into account the alternate universe. Hope you don't mind :P just tell me if it isn't. I'm thinking about changing that anyway, just to fit in better with the idea behind the character and official canon. Also, that new upgrade with the crazy black armor is SICK. Toa Ekorak (talk) 04:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Pictures This may sound strange, but can you take some pics of Thode's torso design? I would like to make my own Thode as you built him for Zero Hour, and while I've figured out how you did the arms and legs, I can't figure out how you built the custom torso. Thanks in advance. -- Toa Tasorin (talk) 00:51, December 7, 2016 (UTC) You must agree to worship him 27/10 to get those pictures. Done. Do you know where Bob put those spare Prayer mats? To clarify, the only images I think I need is a picture of Thode's back assembly, and one of how the back plate is attached, I can't quite figure that part out. Major props to Bob, he's a genius with some of these techniques. I never would have thought to design the core of the lower legs like that. -- Toa Tasorin (talk) 08:35, December 7, 2016 (UTC) This is all very flattering. Thank you very much indeed. Unfortunately I'm away from my home until Christmas, but I can take a picture when I get home and post it on your talk page. Np, thanks for replying. That's fine, I've still got to order the parts so there's no rush. Enjoy your holiday Bob! -- Toa Tasorin (talk) 19:26, December 7, 2016 (UTC)